zrpafandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Aburame
Background Information Takeshi was born in the middle of winter, just a few days shy of Christmas. Obviously, this child was born into the Aburame family within Konohagakure however, he was ultimately given away to an orphanage directly after birth and the clan's unique jutsu Parasitic Destruction Technique was used on him, forcing him to become a host of the Kikaichū. Being left at the doorstep to such in just a blanket, he wasn't found until morning however, he was silent. When he was found by one of the caretakers, they thought he was dead however, he was still alive and very healthy. The reason for the family giving him up was because of the fact that Takeshi was unexpected while neither the father nor the mother wanted the child though, they did not choose to abort him though, did indeed choose to abandon him. For the next few years, Takeshi began to show a slight bit of personality after he learned how to walk and talk slightly but, he barely spoke to anybody and just chose to learn how to read, write and stay by himself. Knowing that he was nowhere near the other children, Takeshi was alone and that's how he liked it to be. Only a 4 years had passed where he was now 6 years old. Being rather mature for his young age, he loved to learn but then, a war had erupted among Konoha. One of the designated targets for an onslaught was the orphanage where Takeshi had been, so the ninja that invaded could steal them and teach them their ways of life, to turn them into killers. That very day was the start of how Takeshi was to become bitter. As you could expect, the orphanage was raided, burned to the ground with many others perishing while Takeshi was kidnapped along with several others. Following the steps back to their village, the ninja that had kidnapped them, were unaware that they were being followed by a group of tracker nin from Amegakure and a Jonin by the name of Heratsu, who was known to be a rather strong Shinobi, though, he was in the bingo book due to him being marked as a rogue, though he was not. At that point when the ninja set up camp, Takeshi was calm as he always of, not even caring what happened but came up with different ways to get himself and the other orphans out of their grasp. Right when he was going to sling into action, Heratsu then attacked the ninja and within a mere few minutes, each and every one of them were eliminated. As Takeshi saw everything, he simply shrugged it off as he said to him "Took ya long enough." Heratsu then stated back "Well, I had to wait for the right time, right?" While Takeshi quickly said back "There was plenty of openings for you to do such, you were just wanting to see how many children they had." Heratsu gave Takeshi an confused look since that's exactly what kept him back. Shaking his head, Heratsu said "You're coming back to Ame with me..I have someone for you to meet." Takeshi shrugged again as he stayed silent while Heratsu set them all free and took them to random villages along the way back to Amegakure to drop them off with random families he knew and other orphanages while Takeshi was the only one taken back to the village hidden in rain. Upon entering the village with a child, Heratsu was asked if he had finally had a kid and especially being away for so long, Takeshi could have been such, plus, Takeshi also looked like Heratsu in a way. Takeshi stayed silent the entire time until he saw a rather slouched, older gentleman, roughly around the age of 42. On the outside of the home, there was a sign that had the clan symbol of the Aburame Clan. Bringing the child to this strong leveled medical ninja, Takeshi was observed through many different things until the man found out he was an Aburame just like him. The man looked towards Heratsu as he said "He's an Aburame...like us." Heratsu's eyes widened as he choked on his almost said words while he then looked to Takeshi and then returned to his rather calm way and said "Well, looks like I'll be teaching you a few things from here on out.." Takeshi looked to him, rather weirded out by his words, he simply sat there as the older man finished a checkup and patted Takeshi's knee and said "Healthy as hell." Skipping a year, Takeshi was taught by Heratsu the basics however, he was to go into a small academy type school for the way to the Shinobi. Passing the grades quite quickly with his large amount of knowledge and what he was taught, At the age of 9, he was in the grade with multiple 11 to 14 year olds and was known to be the smartest among them all but there was something off with him. At the age of 9, he graduated such but, due to his poor quality of a well being, he was rejected to become a Shinobi. Heratsu made this situation a big deal and automatically went to the village elders to demand why he was rejected. As Heratsu was off doing such, Takeshi was in the initial part of a small forest within the form of Amegakure while he saw a rather big teen. Being taught of different clans from the Nations, he said to himself "Akimichi?" As he watched him for a bit with an older man, he then took the chance to make an ally, since he knew that in a world full of destruction, you always need people there however, Takeshi made it known he was only going to have a couple of them. Walking into the midst of their training, Takeshi spoke towards the Akimichi, only to strike a rather interesting conversation which furthered them into a longer talk. Finding out his name was Gyugii, Takeshi had already been attempting to make a friend. With it working, Takeshi had earned his first friend while he also met another named Gakutō, which he held quite dear to him since he felt like he could talk to Gyugii and Gakutō about almost anything due to them being his first actual friends. Since the elders had rather good ideals on why Takeshi could not become a ninja of the rain, Heratsu told him the news which did nothing to him. From that point on and for the next 12 years, when he turned the age of 21, he had been training rather hard, next to his close friends Gyugii and Gakutō while Bolt had introduced himself at some point but instead of leaning the way of fire, Takeshi learned the way of earth as well as more of his Aburame Clan Techniques. Going along with Gyugii to the elders, Takeshi held his anger back from what they said to Gyugii as he stayed silent. Seeing Gyugii's amazing fire release jutsu go to work on the wall, it was then Takeshi's turn after they approved Gyugii of being a valid Jonin. When Takeshi walked up, he was told to walk away immediately since they knew him and his ways however, one elder in particular spoke over them and told Takeshi to show them his prowess. Looking back since he felt Heratsu's chakra enter the room, Heratsu nodded towards Takeshi as he said "You know what to do.." Takeshi then sighed slightly as he shrugged. Turning towards the more opened half of the room, he walked to the middle of it while he showed nothing as of the moment being until he then quickly formed a few earth transformation golems as they simply stood there. With four of them being there but a large empty space in the middle of them, he then used a decent amount of chakra to slowly form a much larger one. Once it was formed, Takeshi turned around and walked back to his friend as two elders spoke out saying "That's nothing! Get out!" while the one that spoke over them before said calmly to Takeshi "Go on." Takeshi nodded to him as he then used his Secret Technique: Insect Tornado which caused a huge tornado of insects from his body swiftly go towards the five golems as in only a few seconds, each of them were demolished and broke down to nothing while the insects quickly fled back to Takeshi and into his body. Turning towards them only to then turn his back to them, he walked away, towards the entrance as he heard a small clap from the one elder that had his back while he stopped in his tracks and said "If I'm not to become a Shinobi of the Rain, I understand however, your reasoning before was pathetic. You know nothing of how I really am. The choice is yours though." Shrugging it off, he began to walk back to Heratsu as he then heard them all stamp down on his Jonin application as Heratsu smiled towards him and held out a small band with a steel plate on it that held four perfect lines on it, the symbol of Amegakure. Looking down to it, Takeshi simply took it as he then said towards Gyugii "Looks like we're having dinner, huh?" Still walking out of the room, he was on his way to Gyugii's favorite food spot. For the next few months when his birthday rolled around, Heratsu had gone out on a mission while Takeshi was learning different things, such as cooking and such. As he turned 22 on the stroke of midnight, he felt a horrid pain in his stomach but thought nothing of it..that was until he got word from the elders that Heratsu Aburame had been killed in battle. Slowly falling into a deep depression, Takeshi differed on his ways while he slowly became bitter and cold but not so much towards his friends. Among the literal next month, Takeshi had opened up to a female by the name of Koharu who was there for him for the last several years of his life. With them moving in together, it was known that Takeshi was then in a relationship with her, which would have been quite shocking to Gyugii and Gakutō. Within the next few months, Takeshi learned a bit more and such, however, the real story of everything has yet to unfold. What were to happen next in his life? Stay tuned to find out. Many years later after everything that had happened, Takeshi Aburame had been transferred to Konohagakure to act in the place of the Interrogative Special Unit due to his unusual methods of torture in order to get information out of people. To mask this reason, he was assigned to become a Jonin for brand new Genin. The only reason he was told to do so was for the success he had with his last team consisting of three special Amegakure ninja. Even though his training was brutal for the children to their teenage years, they became excellent shinobi and kunoichi. However, not too long after when a civil war erupted, the teens were killed in action. Takeshi and Koharu are still going strong and are now married with two children, one being twelve and the other being four years old. Personality & Behavior Due to everything within his life, going the way it has, Takeshi has became bitter and cold with a deep rage that he constantly keeps on lock down, under his calm persona. Takeshi is known for being calm, collected and being a solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Takeshi is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thanking his team-mates for congratulating him on his victories in a battle, he tells them that he expects them to do the same. He also has a tendency of holding small grudges and being rather intimidating to almost everyone. Takeshi seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; which can be noted of such if someone were to do something to him involving a chemical that makes him laugh, he would simply menacingly tell them not to speak of it and to forget it ever happened. His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Takeshi as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Despite occasionally arguing with people, Takeshi has a very strong sense of connection with his team-mates and allies. Along with this, if Takeshi isn't able to uphold his promise or be available to help with something, he will regret it constantly. Takeshi is also very fearless, which can be seen when dealing with missions or fights. From any point where he would regret something, he would follow suit to resolve himself amongst others by helping them and providing a form of confidence to them. Being a man of honor, or close to it, Takeshi will also carry out a mission while keeping his teammates safe, so that no casualties will be taken into count. He also proves to be able to understand his teammates' and allies' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with any of them. Takeshi is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Still, Takeshi enjoys fighting, and dislikes being denied a chance to battle a skilled opponent. Takeshi will panic when confronted with insectivorous animals or plants (with Takeshi himself likening it to psychological torture). He will also fall into despair showing saddened expressions — atypical of him — to the point sometimes refuses to continue his mission to avoid losing any more insects. When it does come to fighting, Takeshi can prove to be rather sadistic. Even though being calm, bitter and cold, Takeshi is very loving towards Koharu while being open to Gyugii and Gakutō. When it comes to hanging around his friends in private, he can be seen laughing and having a rather good time, the same goes for his significant other. When with Koharu, Takeshi sis rather romantic. Showing most above anything though, he shows his loyalty towards his allies and of course, his girlfriend though, the village is a different section of matter towards him since he will do what will benefit his wants and needs the most. Appearance Takeshi's usual attire stands amongst the color of black, as everything he wears is such. The usual outfit he would be seen in is a jacket that is closed constantly by metal clasps while there is a stretch of fabric to cover directly to the tip of his nose. For his waist down's clothing, he wears a pair of loose fitting pants while combat boots are worn among the feet that stretch to midway of his calves. He also sports a pair of gloves that cover his hands completely. For his facial features, Takeshi has multiple piercings along his structure as well as multiple ear piercings with a set of gauges, roughly around 00s in his earlobes. Over his unique, ice blue eyes, he wears small, suitable dark glassed that are indeed rounded, much like almost all Aburame clan members wear. Takeshi as well has medium length, black hair that has a bit still hanging over the right side of his face which this section of hair is usually covering up his scarred eye that he keeps closed constantly yet, it is not injured to the point where he cannot see. Along with everything in the above, Takeshi has pale skin while having a lean muscular body, perfect for spy mission. An addition to his attire is that he is usually wear a small backpack of the same color however, the straps are a deep brown color. Then, last but not least, as of being a Shinobi of Amegakure, Takeshi wears an armband with the symbol of Ame, which is a representation of his village. With the changes made in his life, he instead now sports an armband with the symbol of Konoha and appears to have a bit of wrinkles, along with these things, Takeshi's hair has a streak of grey running through it. Nindo "Death is inevitable.." "I always eliminate my targets.." "Everything I hold dear will live on and I'll make sure of it.." Databook Library ''Spars/battles Casual Storyline * The Start Of Something New Clan-Specific 'Training''' * Earth Spear Training - Part 1 * Earth Spear Training - Part 2 * Earth Spear Training - Part 3 Approved By )